A Tragic Tale, Of A Special Irken
by KaileyMcLean15
Summary: Starts from when Zim was a smeet. Two Tallest's take in Zim as their own. Contains Humor, Romance, death, and depression, in future chapters.
1. Zim's Birth

A Smeets Birth

A purple sad face suddenly turned happy and red. A metal claw emerged and griped the red happy face and drew the birth incubater from its place. Another claw emerged from the left and griped the end of the incubater, and both claws broke the incubater and glass, green liquid, and a small body fell from its place, connecting to the cold metal floors.  
The glass shattered against the hard floor, and the liquid made a splashing sound, and the small body created a small little flop as it met the floor.  
A pointed metal appendage emerged behind the body and sent an electrical shock, and attaching a small pink and grey pod, know as a pak, to the beings back, causing the small body to stand immedietly, with its small antenna's standing up on end and wide, shiny red eyes snapped open.  
The being was lime green, had tiny hands with two claws, and had tiny feet with two claws on each foot.  
A robotic voice sounded out of nowhere in the room, addressing the small being, know as a smeet. Or Irken.  
'' Welcome to life, irken child, report for duty. '' Responded the voice.  
The smeet sprung up in the air and hugged a robotic arm and responded in a small squeaky voice.  
'' I love you cold unfeeling robot arm. '' Responded the smeet all the while smiling with a small tooth sticking from its mouth.  
The arm swung the smeet back and forth, trying to throw off the smeet from its self.  
The smeet's little hands gripped tightly on the arm, scared out of its dear life. But the arm just kept on swinging it back and forth until the smeet couldn't hold on any longer and was flung across the room and its back connected with a hard metal wall, cause the smeet to make little pianed grunt, and it slid towards the floor and landed on its bare bottom, staring at the arm, feeling hurt and scared tears brimmed in his eyes, making them shake and look glossy. Its lip was shaking and pouting trying hard not to cry, but it couldn't hold it and wailed loudly.  
It sobbed, shaking uncontrollably. It pulled its legs up towards its chest and wrapped its little arms around them, hiding his face between his curled legs and his chest.  
A metal, creaking noise came from the other side of the room, causing light to pour all through the room, and two black boots entered the room...


	2. Acceptance

Acceptance

Two black boots entered the room and towards the little sobbing smeet.

The smeet removed its head from its place and looked up. Its eye's became wide from what was in front of him.

A _very _tall Irken standed before him looking down upon him with its crystal blue eyes. On top of its head were two curly antennas. This Irkens name was Tallest Miyuki. She wore the offical tallest garmet but it had the same color as her eyes.

The smeet was a little dumb founded. He just woken up in a strange place, been thrown across the room and had a break down. And now there was another being standing right before him.

Miyuki smiled softly, and bended down and picked up the smeet under his arm pits and cradled him in her arms. She walked towards the door and walked out, shutting the door behind her and continued down a pink hallway leading towards a large door. She placed her hand on a hand scanner. It regonized her signature and it opened with a hiss. Miyuki stood before the room, while the smeet zim's eyes were darting every direction in the room, trying to memorize the place.

The first thing you would notice in the room was the giant screen on the side. Everything in the room was pink. There was a plat form at the end of the little bridge that was built from the door, to the plat form. There were other Irkens in the room, half of their faces were covered by there uniforms, only their eyes showing. Some of the Irkens had green, pink and purple eyes. They seemed to be absorbed in their work, typing freguently on there desktops, and looking up at their computer screen and back down typing, as if in search for something or someone.

To Zim, the room seemed to be pretty empty, except the two thrones chairs that were on the play form, which were turned toward the giant screen. But the one thing that Zim noticed was the Irken that was talking to another Irken on the big screen.

The taller Irken, known as Spork, the Almighty Tallest and husband of Miyuki, had yellow, orange eyes, and had two antennas. He was staring dully at the irken on the screen, whom seemed to be trying hard to convince his tallest of something.

'' I mean, come on, they were just too delicious to give up! You know that every irken just CAN'T help but eat a delicous..creamy...jelly dougnut.. '' responded the irken, drool was dripping from his mouth and his tongue was hanging out. He looked as if he was lost in space, day dreaming about the doughnut.

'' HEY! '' yelled Spork.

The irken stood straight, eyes wide. '' yes? '' he sayed in a calm tone.

Spork sighed. '' The point is...that those doughnuts were for the tallest, as in, me and my wife. There was a sign saying who they were for...but you ate them anyway. Now do you know what happenes when somebody disobeys the tallest orders, slacks? '' Spork asked.

'' Umm...'' Slacks looked really nervous now, he knew the consequences of his actions.

'' DO YOU!? ''

'' YES! YES I DO! I'M SOOO SORRY MY TALLEST! PLEASE! IT'LL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN! '' Yelled the sobbing slacks, he had his clasped together with his eyes closed.

'' Your right..it WONT happen again '' started Spork. '' But thats because I am banishing you to Blorch, home of the slaughtering rat people. Enjoy your vacation! '' Exclaimed Spork. '' Cut the transmission '' He ordered.

'' Wait! I -'' The transmission was cut.

During all of this Miyuki was staring wide eyed.

'' Do you really think that was neccessary? '' She asked, cocking an ''eyebrow''.

'' Well yes I think - '' Spork turned around '' GAH! WHAT THE IRK IS THAT!? '' Exclaimed Spork pointing at the smeet he just noticed in Miyuki's arms.

Miyuki narrowed her eyes at him. '' Its a smeet ''

'' Well what are you doing with a smeet?...oh my Irk...DID SOMEONE MATE WITH YOU BEHIND MY BACK!?''

'' NO! I found him in the birthing room '' She said looking down at Zim and smiling softly.

Spork stared at her. '' Annnd you didn't bother throwing it in the airlock? '' he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

'' No! I mean, when I herd the crying I _was _going to do that, but then when I saw it, well, he was just so darn cute I couldn't resist! '' She exclaimed smiling big.

'' Oh man '' Spork made a long sigh. '' Honey, you know we can't _keep_ the smeet right? He has to go to military training and all that...junk. ''

'' Weell, he doesn't _have_ to right? I'm a tallest, I think I'm allowed to do what I want. ''

'' That is true, yes, but, you do know that if you keep that thing, you and I will be responsible for it, will have to change its diapers which it doesn't have on right now, he'll wake us up everynight with his crying, oh man! don't get me started on the crazy ammounts of dooky he's going to be making! Now is it really worth it to keep something like that! '' Yelled Spork.

'' ...yes... '' responded Miyuki.

Spork stared at her. '' ...ok then, WERE KEEPING IT!'' Yelled Spork, waving his arms in the air with a smile on his face.

Miyuki smiled '' I'm glad you feel that way honey, cause I have to go the science laps and check everything and I wont be done for a long while, so your gonna be taking care of the smeet! '' She walked towards Spork and putted the smeet in his arms. She gave him a peck on the lips and began back out to the door.

'' Ok bye honey love you miss you! '' Miyuki shutted the door behind her and was gone.

Spork stared at the door for a moment, looked down at the smeet and said '' She just tricked me into smeetsitting you didn't she? ''

Smeet Zim stared up at Spork and started sobbing.

Sporked eyes went wide. '' Oh boy, I just noticed once again that you don't have any diapers on...''

* * *

_Sooo, what do you think? I don't think its all that good, and probably not what you excepted, but don't worry, in later chapters when Zim gets older there be some emotional pain :3_


	3. The Horrors of SmeetSitting! (notreally)

The Horror of SmeetSitting!

'' There! '' Shouted Spork, holding Zim in the air with a curtin as a diaper on. '' Well, its not the best diaper in the galaxy but I can't have you spreading...stuff on the floor ''

A green eyed Irken drone bursted in the room. '' My Tallest! We have an emergancy! '' He yelled, his eyes wide with horror.

Spork turned to him and asked. '' Uumm...I'm a little busy here taking care of my uncalled smeet baby, who I have yet to name actually ''

'' But my tallest! The vending snack machines have broken down, and now no one CAN HAVE A SUGERY SNACK! '' Yelled the drone.

Sporks eyes went wide from hearing the news. '' Snack machines...not working...no snacks? ''

'' Yes my tallest '' Confermed the drone.

Spork looked at his smeet in his arms. '' Well little guy, looks like I have serious business to take of, so lets go find your mother and trick her into taking care of you since she's the one that wanted you in the first place huh? '' Said Spork smiling. Zim was beginning to think that his ''father'' didn't really like him all that much.

'' _But who wouldn't like me? I'm cuter looking then any other irken, even though I haven't met any other irken but that doesn't really matter since I AM ZIM! '' _Thought Zim.

'' Drone, I'll meet you at the snack machines to take care of the problem, I have to go find Tallest Miyuki '' Said Spork.

'' Yes my Tallest '' The drone nodded and left the room.

Spork adjusted Zim in his arms and left the room. The walk to the science labs took a little while since the Massive was so...well _massive._

He stood in front of a door that was titled _''Science Labs''_. He pushed the door open and walked in. There were a few couple irkens wearing lap coats and goggels, holding and carrying viles of different colored liquids. There were shelves and tables piled with canisters, some were empty and some weren't. In the middle of the lab was Tallest Miyuki, wearing a lab coat as well and talking to another irken standing down below her.

Spork walked towards her with her back turned and tapped her shoulder. Miyuki felt a tapping on her shoulder and turned her head. Seeing who it was she made a surprised look and turned the rest of her body around to face him.

'' What are you doing here? I thought I told you, you had to take care of the smeet? '' Miyuki asked. She noticed the smeet in his arms wearing a weird looking covering. She cocked an eyebrow.

'' Is he wearing a curtin? '' She asked.

'' Yes well, when you left he started crying and I didn't want him making a mess and this was the only thing I could find '' Responded Spork.

'' Oh well, your gonna have to go to Irk to buy him some smeet supplies so we'll be prepared for upcoming events '' She ordered.

Spork hesitated. '' Uum, yeah, you see I can't really do that right now ''

'' Why not? '' She asked.

'' The snack machines broken down and I need to take care of the situation, so which means, I need you to take the smeet and go to irk alright? Ok, good ''. Spork shoved the smeet into miyuki's arms and hurridly left the room.

Miyuki cradled the smeet in her arms and glared after his husband. '' Oh yes, of corse, when I trick him into taking care of you I give him a kiss goodbye, but when _he_ tricks me back I don't get a kiss? '' She said, looking down at zim. Zim's face was showing disgust from the talk about kissing.

'' Hmm, you know I haven't even thought about naming you yet, oh wait, I don't have to make up a name, your name is encoded in your pak already '' A cord emerged from her pak and connected to Zim's pack. The smeet's name was encoded into her pak and the cord detached it self and entered back in her pak.

'' Zim, thats a different name '' She smiled down at the smeet.

'' Ahem, my tallest? ''

Miyuki turned and looked down at the irken she was talking to earlier.

'' We still need to mix the green liquidy stuff with the other liquidy stuff over there on the table to prove to the resisty that we can indeed do science without causing explosions '' Said the irken.

'' Uuuh, I can't really help you with that right now, I have smeet to attend to and I have to make a trip to irk, soo umm, you! '' She pointed to a random irken that wasn't exactly _right_ in the head. He snapped his head over to her, tongue hanging out.

'' Your in charge while I'm gone '' She ordered. The irken smiled brightly and saluted.

Miyuki nodded and walked out the lab. She went to the control room and walked towards a drone working on the computers.

'' Drone, I need you to land the massive on Irk, I have some things to do '' She ordered.

'' Yes my tallest '' He typed in the coridenits and the massive headed for Irk.

Meanwhile in the Science Labs

'' Ok, hold it, hold it, annnnd, done! ''

A mountain of cards were formed into the massive, standing still on a lab table. The not so bright Irken turned towards the other irkens.

'' Good work guys! We did good. '' He nodded his head, pleased of his fellow workers.

They all just stared at him thinking he was an idiot.

Back in the Control Room

'' My tallest '' The drone nodded his head towards Miyuki and her smeet. '' We have landed on Irk ''

'' Good '' Miyuki commented. '' Keep guard while I am out, we don't want anyone sneaking on the massive '' She ordered.

'' Yes my tallest '' Responded the drone.

Miyuki, along with her son in her arms, exited the massive and onto Irk. Two gaurds on each of her side stood guard as she walked threw the city. She entered a building that was a grocery store and went down the halls, looking for supplies. She went in the smeet isle and grabbed a hold of all the smeet items. She payed for them and left the building and back onto the massive long with the gaurds. She went back into the control room and told the gaurds to take the bags of smeet supplies in her chamber. They obeyed and left. Miyuki gave an exhausted sigh and plumited on her throne.

'' Well today was a little exhausting huh? '' She said smiling down at her smeet. Zim just looked up at her with a blank look.

'' You know I thought you were gonna be a noisy smeet but your pretty quiet '' She said.

Zim's stomach made a growling noise, signalling he was hungry. He started to sob loudly. Miyuki's eye went wide.

'' Ok ok hold on! '' She rushed into her chamber which consister of a bed in the middle of the room and a little kitchen on the left side and a bathroom on the other. She went into the kitchen area and grabbed a poop cola, poured it into a smeet bottle and positioned the bottle infront of zims mouth. Zim took the end in his mouth and started sucking happily. Miyuki sighed, satisfied that she got him to quiet down.

There was frantic knocking on the chamber door. Miyuki, startled, hurridly walked towards the door and opened it, seeing Spork looking fearful and tired.

'' I herd crying is the smeet okay!? Does it have gas!? '' Spork yelled frantically.

Miyuki narrowed her eyes at him. '' No, he dosn't have gas! He was just hungry, Irk, you need to calm down. ''

Spork relaxed. '' Oh, ok. Well I need to get going. '' He said starting for the door.

'' Wait! '' Miyuki yelled.

Spork stopped and turned around. '' What? ''

'' Where are you going? I thought you'd be all done taking care of that snack problem? '' She asked.

'' Oh ya that, turns out it wasn't really broken, some trainee invader was shoved inside the machine by some other irken, it was hard to understand him cause he seemed to be choking on something. I don't know, I think he was just choking on his spit. '' Spork explained.

'' Uh, ok. And what did you do after that commotion? '' She asked.

Spork had a guilty face on. '' Oh you know, doing other serious tallest stuff ''

'' Serious tallest stuff huh? '' She asked, seeming suspicious.

'' Yup, thats what I said '' He nodded.

'' What kind? '' She asked.

'' What? '' Spork asked, caught off gaurd.

'' I asked what kind? You know. '' She inquired.

Spork just stood there for a moment, eyes darting around the room looking for an exucse. He couldn't think of one and he sighed in defeat.

'' I was eating doughnuts in the cafateria lounge '' He said.

'' Spork! I thought I told you that you had to check in on the science lab ''

'' You..didn't tell me anything like that '' Spork said looking confused.

Miyuki just stared back at him in silence and Spork had the same look on his face. Zim belched, finished his bottle of soda.

'' I think its time we all go to bed '' She said.

'' Right, of corse '' Responded Spork. '' _Well that was weird ''_ He thought. He watched Miyuki go to the right corner of the room where a crib was setted up for them. She gently layed down Zim in his crib and covered him with a blanket and kiss his forhead goodnight. Spork came over and kissed him on the cheek goodnight. The tallest crawled into bed and turned the lights off, falling asleep.

Zim lyed there in his crub, eyes still open.

The room was silent.

A loud noise and sob broke that silence.

'' I volenteer that this is your first turn '' Said Miyuki

Spork sighed. '' Whatever happened to robots taking care of the smeet dooky? '' He asked.

'' You bannished them when they started to malfunction because the smeets always pee'ed on them '' She replied.

'' Oh...ya, thats right ''


	4. Already Off To A Bad Start

Already Off To A Bad Start

A few smeet years later.

A small Irken was sleeping under his blankets on his bed. There was slight snoring emiting from him.

Then a very irritating sound interupted the beautiful silence in the room. An alarm clock on the bedside table was flashing 6:00am repeativly.

The Irken in the bed snapped up from his sheets, glared over at his clock and threw it across the room causing it to smash in pieces against the wall.

The Irken sighed and flopped back on his bed, a smile on his face looking relaxed and happy.

Someone started knocking on his door.

'' Zim honey? '' A female voice, who belonged to Miyuki, was trying to wake up his son. '' You better get dressed and ready or you'll be late for your first day of school '' She reported.

Zim made a long groan in annoyance.

He lifted himself from bed and walked tiredly to his closet and opened it. The closet contained several of the same outfits. Every Irken had to wear one.

He grabbed an outfit and putted it on. He walked out of his room and into a hallway.

He entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. He crossed his arms on the table and layed his head in them with his eyes drooped.

Miyuki placed a plate of syrup covered waffels infront of him. Zim took a sniff at them and gagged.

'' Spork didn't cook them this time '' Said Miyuki.

'' Oh '' Zim said. He started eating them.

Spork walked into the kitchen and sat infront of Zim, watching him eat.

Zim felt like their was a pair of eyes on him. He looked up and saw his dad just staring at him.

'' Sooo...'' Started his dad.

'' So what? '' Zim said.

'' Sooo...you excited for your first day of school? '' He asked.

'' Hmm...not really. By the way mom describe it, it sounds like dooky '' Zim said, shrugging his shoulders.

Spork chuckled. '' Nooo its much more worse then dookie, its like, prison '' He said.

Zim had a shocked expression. '' What!? '' He exclaimed. '' I'm going to prison!? ''

'' No no no! I said it was LIKE prison '' Spork clarified.

'' Whats the difference!? ''

'' Ummm...'' Spork hesitated. '' Well. The school gives you food everyday and the prison only gives you it once a week ''

Zim narrowed an eye. '' How good is the food compared to prison? '' He asked.

'' Well, uumm. Your just gonna have to find that out for yourself '' He said.

Zim looked at his mother with pleading eyes. '' Mooom...do I really have to go? '' He asked. She looked back at him.

'' Yeees you really have to go, its an Irken law. You need to learn alot of things before you can be out on your own when you get older '' She informed.

'' But I already know everything for I am ZIM! '' He yelled standing on top of the table with his arms held high.

'' Zim honey, how many times do I have to tel you to not stand on the table? '' Miyuki asked.

'' Sorry mother '' Zim said, getting off of the table and sitting back on his seat.

Spork checked the time on the clock on the wall. '' Well you better get going or the school bus will leave without ya '' He noted.

'' Fine whatever '' Zim said. He picked up his new bookbag that was red with the black Irken symbol and left the house.

He walked down the side walk for a while and spotted the stop sign, where other irkens were standing around it waiting to be picked up.

He stood a little ways away from them.

One of the Irkens looked up and noticed him.

She had dark blue eyes and curly antenna, she was wearing the same Irken uniform but it was dark blue like her eyes.

She studied his height.

'' Hey Tak '' She nodded at her friend beside her.

Tak looked back at her. '' What? ''

'' See that Irken over there? '' She asked. Still looking at him.

Tak looked at the irken her friend was looking at. '' Yeah, what about him? '' She asked.

'' Thats the tallest's son '' She said.

Taks eyes widened. '' Are you kidding me? He's so short! ''

Her friend giggled like a preppy human cheerleader. '' I know right? He's such a pipsqueak! '' The two female Irkens started laughing, making jokes.

Zim heard the laughing. His right eye twitched. He turned his head towards the ones who were laughing and started walking towards them and asked..

'' What are you two _filfy_ females laughing about? '' He snapped. They stopped laughing and stared at him.

Tak narrowed her eyes. '' None of your business '' She retorted.

Zim gasped. '' Not my business? not my business!? EVERYTHING is ZIMS business! Cause I am ZIM! '' He yelled raising his clenched fists in the air.

They both narrowed an eye at him.

'' Zim? '' The blue eyed Irken said. '' Thats your name? '' She asked.

'' Yes! Zim is me! I am Zim! And such an amazing name it is that your names put you in shame cause they suck! '' He snapped at them pointing a finger in Taks face.

She slapped his hand away '' Your an idiot '' She replied. Zim just stood there with a stumped look on his face.

A long and wide irken aircraft came and stopped in front of the stop sign, floating only a few inches from the ground.

A door opened and the Irkens piled on and took their seats.

Zim was still outside, pondering what just happened. '' Pfft. She's jealous '' He said.

He was just about to climb on untill the door snapped closed and flew away quickly.

'' HEY! '' Zim yelled after the bus. '' COME BACK TO ZIIIIIM! ''

The bus was soon out of sight. Zim looked ahead in the direction where the school was located. He checked his watch on his right arm and saw that he only had 10 minutes to get there. He narrowed his eyes in determination.

'' Challenge accepted '' He whispered to himself.


	5. First Day's Alway Suck

_Hey, I know I've been slacking on this story, I got lazy and I had the hardest time trying to figure out what was gonna happen and how I was gonna write it. But I did it. And I hope you enjoy it, so, here ya go. Just a heads up, the blue eyed irken isn't mine, she belongs to someone else._

* * *

First Day's Alway Suck

A school hallway was filled with Irkens. Lots of them were just leaning on their lockers chatting with their friends.

A bell rang through out the school, signally the students to get to their homerooms. They all rushed through the halls, pushing and shoving and even going as far as telling Irkens off. They all entered their classrooms and settled into their seats. The teachers stood behind their desks waiting for the morning annoucments to commence.

An adult Irken males voice came from the speakers hanging in the classrooms.

'' Good morning everybody. Here are today's annoucments. Summer is over and done with, and I and your teachers expect you to be on your best behaivor now. We will be having a fire drill today to prepare us for unpredicted doom. Your teachers will tell you what to do before we set the alarm. Anyway, aside from that, follow your sheduale, listen to your teachers, and remember, taller's are better then shorters. All hail the Almight Tallest! '' Finished the Principle.

'' Ok class '' Started the class teacher, who was female with purple eyes. '' Here are the steps for a fire drill. We all line up in signal fi- ''

The classroom door was slammed open and connected with the wall very loudly, cutting off the teacher. A small Irken was standing before the classroom, panting and looking sweaty and...burnt?.

The whole class stared wide eyed at the Irken.

'' Ahem '' The teacher started. '' May I help you? '' She asked.

'' Uum...I was just looking for my homeroom.. '' Said the Irken.

She studied his appearence and looked back at his face. '' Name? '' She asked.

'' Zim '' He answered.

'' Ziiim... '' She said, looking down at the pages on her desk with all of the students names and what rooms they were supposed to be in. '' Ah! '' She exclaimed. '' Here you are, well Zim looks like you came to the right place cause this is your homeroom, and before I asign you a seat, may I ask what happened and why you were so late on coming to class? '' She asked.

Zim stood where he was gazing at nothing.

He's gone through so much just to get here in 10 minutes. First off he was mauled by dogs, almost got hit by a vootcruser, stopped by a resteraunt and had a yummy vort dog, and as we was running towards the school an alien kid stuck out his foot and caused Zim to trip and hit the ground, then gasoline was poured all over him and someone threw a lit cigaret on his head, and he was set on fire. Then the same kid who tripped him came and decided to be helpful, so he poured his poop cola on him, causing the fire do stop but causeing his eyes to burn and make his body feel sticky all over. THEN he finally reached the school but the doors were locked! So he used his spider legs to climb on the roof and crawl through the vents, then before he knew it he met the hard cold school floor.

Zim was snapped out of his stupor and focused back on his teacher.

'' Its a long story '' He stated.

His teacher sigh and pointed out at a desk in the middle of the room. '' Thats where you'll be sitting for the rest of the semester '' She said

Zim walked to his desk and sat down in the chair. His eyes upfront.

'' Ok class '' She started. '' Here are the steps for the fire drill. You will all line up in a signal file line against the wall where the door is. Then we will stay on the left side of the hallway and exit out of the doors, if one of the doors are block, use your lasers to cut them down. Then we will go out in the front of the school a few yards away and stand next to the flag pole. You will wait there until futhure instruction. Ok? everyone understand what to do now? '' She asked the class.

'' Which flag are we suppose to stand next to? '' Asked an Irken in the back of the room.

'' There's only one flag hon '' Said the teacher.

'' Oh ''

'' Attention '' The principle sounded from the speakers. '' We will be starting the fire drill and hope everyones teachers told them what to do ''

A sound erupted throughout the school.

Everyone got out of their seats and lined up against the wall. The teacher leaded them out of the classroom and through the hallways, along with other students and teachers.

Zim thought this was stupid.

'' If a fire ever did started in this school we'd all be dead now. Doesn't it make more sense to just push everyone out of your way and run out the doors before the school roof falls on you? '' Zim asked.

The blue eyed Irken turned and looked behind, noticing Zim.

'' Hey '' She addressed.

Zim looked up at her. '' What do you want putrid female? '' He asked.

She rolled her eyes at the comment.

'' I just wanted to apologize for earlier, we just thought it was kind of funny seeing how your the _tallest's_ son and your so...well short. No offense. '' She said.

Zim glared at her at the _short _comment.

'' Well for your information the tallest's didn't give birth to me. My mom found me and took me in. '' He said, his look softening at the memory.

Her eyes widened. '' Oh, well that explains everything then. I'm becky by the way. '' She said, smiling at him.

'' I AM ZIM! '' He screamed.

Becky winced in somewhat annoyance.

'' Ya, I got that. '' She said, turning back at ahead of her.

The whole class was now standing in front of the school next to the flag. A tall Irken, not as tall as the tallest, walked in front of the classes and teachers and a microphone emerged from his pack and in front of his mouth.

'' Hello everyone. I am the school Principle, Principle Stank. '' He said.

A few students snickered at the name.

'' Thank you for your corropuration. Teachers you may lead your class back inside and in homeroom and start with your lessons for today. School will be out at 3 and buses will arrive to drive ya home, have a good day everyone, that is all. '' Stank finished and walked inside the building.

The teachers lead their classes back inside and inside homeroom.

Zim sat in his desk, which just so happened to be next to Becky, who glanced at him. He glanced back at her and as soon he did he turned back to the front. Becky did the same.

School started out normally. Zim had to suffer through science, where he caused his first explosion, social studies, where he got some sleep, english, where he doodled in his pages and cheated on the quiz that he was given by looking over at the irken next to him. The lunch came, the caferteria was crowded and it was hard to find a seat. But Zim was finally able to find an empty table and sat down at it. He looked down at his tray and was surprised to see that their were snacks!

'' _Wonder what dad was talking about. This food seems pretty promising. '' _He thought. He picked up a bag of chips. Looked it over and was just about to open it untill he saw the final print.

_'' SUGAR FREE?! '' _He screamed in his head. _'' Now I know what dad was talking about. This place is a nightmare! '' _

Over at another table, a bunch of female Irkens were sitting there gossiping. Becky and Tak seem to be apart of groupd. They sat next to each other.

While Tak was busy talking to another Irken, Becky turned her gaze toward where Zim was sitting. She noticed he was sitting alone, staring at the food as if it was puke. She looked back at Tak and noticed she seemed focused on the conversation with the Irken. Becky stood up from her seat, about to walk over at Zim's table. Before she could Tak grab her arm and glared at her.

'' Where are you going? '' Tak asked.

Becky looked over at Zim and back at Tak.

'' Umm, n-no where, I was just stretching my legs. '' She lied.

Tak's grip loosened and Becky sat back down.

'' GOOD. '' Stated Tak. '' Because considering how much of a softy you are, I thought you were going to greet that loser Zim over there at the loser's table '' She said.

'' What?! '' Becky said, pretending to be shocked. '' Pfft..nooo, why would I want to _ever_ talk to a loser like him when I could be here with you and the gang and being popular '' She said.

'' Exactly '' Remarked Tak.

Becky silently sighed in disappointment. Looking over at Zim again and looking away, thinking it was better to just ignore him if she wanted to avoid Tak's wrath.

Lunch was over. Becky couldn't stop glancing at Zim everynow and then. They were seated next to each other in every class. How convienent.

She felt commited to at least being friends with Zim. It would make sense since she introduced her self nicely, plus, he wasn't so bad.

The school day ended, and fortunally for Zim, the bus didn't leave without him. He was dropped off at his place and walked up to his house.

He walked through the door and entered the living room where his parents sat. Watching the cooking channel...

Spork noticed him.

'' Hey buddy! Was school as bad as you thought it would be? '' He asked.

'' Yes. It was completely pointless, you wouldn't IMAGINE the horribly boring knowledge they try to shove down our _throats_! '' Zim exclaimed.

'' Yeeaaah...school does that. '' Spork said.

Miyuki turned to Spork.

'' School isn't that bad, right Zim? It isn't that bad. '' She said, looking towards her son.

Zim cocked an eyebrow. '' Were you even listening to what I just said? '' He asked.

Miyuki sighed. '' Never mind then. Did you make any friends? '' She asked.

'' Eh, kind of. There's this female that talked to me today all, _nice_ like. But she only talked to me once today, and that was during the fire drill we had. And dad, you were right about the food. '' He shuddered.

'' I'm always right son '' Spork said.

Miyuki stared at Spork for a moment. She looked back at Zim.

'' Well I hope it gets better tomorrow '' She said hopefully.

'' Ya I doubt it '' Zim said.

He walked out of the living room and into his room. He flopped his bookbag on the ground and changed into his red pj's. He crawled into bed and commanded the light to turn off. The room was dark and soon Zim was in a deep sleep.


	6. A New Friend

A New Friend

Zim woke up from his slumber. He looked over at his clock and saw it was 6:00am.

_'' Another horrible day of school once again '' _He thought miserably.

He got out of bed, got dressed for the day, and entered the kitchen where a plate of waffels were waiting for him on the table. He took a seat and started eating them. He suddenly stopped eating in the middle of his waffel. His eyes widened and he started gagging.

He went over to a garbage can and spitted out his food.

'' Dad must of made the waffels time, how many times do I have to hint out that he sucks at cooking? '' Zim said to himself.

Just then his father entered the room. He saw Zim leaning over the garbage can.

'' Hey Zim, whats wrong? '' He asked in concern.

Zim turned around and looked up at his father. '' Nothing, I am perfectly fine. Why wouldn't I be after I just ate your _delicious_ waffels...'' He said.

Spork stared at him.

Zim blinked.

'' Yeah I guess your right, it was probably just nausea '' He said smiling while walking in the livingroom and watching tv once again.

Zim rolled his eyes and just threw out the rest of his waffels and picked up his bookbag getting ready to leave for school.

'' Bye dad I'm leaving for school now I may or may not be back if I survive! '' He yelled out.

'' Have fun! '' His dad yelled back at him.

'' I'll try! '' Zim yelled and left the house.

Miyuki walked in the livingroom and towards her husband.

'' Whats with all the yelling? '' She asked.

'' Nothing, come and watch some tv with me '' He said patting the seat next to him.

She narrowed her eyes at him. '' Is that ALL you do all day? Watch tv and mooch about? '' She asked.

He looked up at her. '' Nooo...I use the bathroom. '' He said.

She sighed. '' I just wish something went wrong back at the control room so we would have something to do you know? '' She said. She plopped down next to Spork and watched the tv. There was a commercial playing right now talking about how elementry smeets will someday lose control and take over the house.

'' Wait a minute! '' Spork yelled out suddenly. Standing up from the couch.

'' What?! What is it?! '' Miyuki asked frantically, standing up from the couch like Spork.

'' I forgot to flush the toilet! '' He yelled and ran from the livingroom and in the bathroom.

A flush was herd.

'' I AM VICTORIOUS! '' He yelled.

Miyuki facepalmed.

Back to Zim

Zim and the other Irkens were entering the bus and took their seats. Zim sat in the back on the right, against the window looking out.

He felt someone sit next to him and he turned his head and saw Becky.

'' Hey '' She said, looking back at him.

'' Why are you here? '' He asked. Cocking an eyebrow in confusion.

'' Well, Tak's not here today and the only seat left is next to the nerds so I thought I sit here instead '' She said.

'' Oh '' He said.

'' You don't mind do you? '' She asked.

'' Yes, of corse I do. But I see I have no choice in the matter so be honored that you get to seat next to the AMAZING ZIM! '' He yelled full of pride.

'' DO YOU HAVE TO YELL SO LOUD?! WERE IN A BUS FOR IRKING SAKES! '' She yelled back. She stopped yelling and Zim just stared at her and glanced at the Irkens on the bus.

Everyone was staring.

Becky looked back at them and cleared her throat. They all stopped staring and returned back to normal.

'' Pfffffffft...'' Zim sounded. '' And you said I'm loud '' He said, looking back out the window.

Becky just stared at the back of his head.

_'' Well that was embarrassing '' _She thought. '' Hey Zim? '' She addressed.

He turned back to her..

'' I was wondering, since its your second day and all and you have no one to talk to or hang out with...well, I was wondering if you would like to stick with me for the day? '' She asked hopefully.

Zim stared at her with wide eyes, feeling a little shocked at her request.

'' Eh...I guess that'd be alright '' He hesitently said.

Becky smiled. '' Great! You know ever since yesterday I was meaning to talk to you but, Tak and I are kind of the popular Irkens and well, your not popular, so, ya. '' She said.

'' What? '' He asked confused.

'' I mean that popular Irkens aren't supposed to talk to _un-_popular Irkens. They don't want to look like losers or something. But I honestly don't mind the non-popular Irkens, mainly cause I don't care for popularity, but you know '' She said.

'' Then why don't you just become un-popular if you don't like it '' He said.

'' Well, I would, but Tak's my bestest friend and my _only_ friend and she would _kill me_ if I left the group or even hung with you '' She said.

'' So? Who cares what she thinks? I'm pretty sure she doesn't control you the old _hag!_ '' He said hatefully.

Becky chuckled at the last comment. '' You know your not half bad Zim '' She said smiling at him.

'' Heh heh yeah, I get that alot '' He said. Becky smiled one last time and focused her attention up front.

_'' Why am I feeling all nervous all of a sudden? She just like everyone other Irken!...although, she does seem __**nicer**__ then any other...and prettier...and smarter...'' _Zim's trail of thought was interupted by the bus stopping in front of the school. Zim and Becky both got up and walked off the bus and entered the school together.

'' So I'll see ya at lunch ok? '' Becky asked.

'' Uh...ok I guess '' Zim said.

She smiled.

_''Enough with the smiling already! Its killing me! ''_ Zim yelled in his head.

'' Ok, see ya '' Becky waved goodbye and went to her class.

Zim entered his class and school was in session.

Unlike yesterday, Zim was actually trying to pay attention in class when he found out that you would have to stay after school if you didn't. And he did NOT want to spend more then nessersary in this blasted school.

It was now lunch time and Zim sat in the same place again, staring at his food.

He glanced up just in time to see Becky sit in front of him, smiling.

'' Why do you keep smiling?! '' He yelled crazily.

She stared at him in shock. '' What? '' She asked.

'' Nothing '' He quickly replied and composed himself.

She stared at him. A little creeped out by his sudden outburst.

'' Ahem..anyway, I was thinking alot of what you said earlier about Tak..annnd...well I've decided to break off me and Tak's friendship '' She said.

'' Good! '' He yelled proudly. '' She's a dirtbag and nothing but a bunch of DOOOKIIIIEEE! '' He yelled.

'' That was a little rude...but yes, yes she is '' She said agreeingly.

Lunch continued on. Zim and Becky were actually starting to get a little closer during their chat. Lunch then finally came to an end and everyone went back to their class. Zim was currently in science. He always dreded going to this class, cause ever since that explosion he caused his teacher would always stare at him as if he was a criminal. It was really creepy and annoying.

School ended and Zim and Becky sat next to each other again on the bus. They then had to depart and went home.

Zim entered his house and walked in the livingroom to find no one in there.

'' Mom! Dad! I'm home! '' He yelled through out the house.

Hearing no response back he went in the kitchen and found a note on the refridgerator.

The note read...

_'' Dear Zimmy,_

_While you were away the massive contacted us, imforming us about a treaty with the resisty. We wont be home for a while so we hope you'll be good and go to bed on time. _

_ Love , your parents. _

_P.S. Your father made a mess in the bathroom so I request that you use the other one until we get the toilet fixed. ''_

'' Again? '' He asked. '' Ah well, thats not really surprising considering its dad '' He threw the note in the garbagecan and watched t.v. in the livingroom. There's was nothing on so he just did some homework that made no sense to him. So he went online and searched the questions and found the answers and wrote them down on the sheets.

He finished his homework in nearly an 1 hour, it would of tooken longer but he had some special help.

He went in his bedroom, changed into his pj's and got in bed. He soon fell asleep dreaming about waffels that didn't taste bad.


	7. A Not So Scary Halloween

_Hello fellow people of the internet! I know I hadn't been doing anything with this story, but thats mostly because I lost interest and plus I suck at thinking up things...BUT ANYWAY!. I decided to make a chapter just for you :3 _

_And who knows, I'll probably make another tomorrow. I have alot of time on my hands because I'm home schooled and I only have 3 hours of it so ya..here ya go, hope ya like._

_Please Review, they keep me going at this story._

_P.S. I know its a day late but this is gonna be a halloween chapter :3 . And in this chapter its currently nighttime so that means there wont be any writing about zim being in school._

* * *

A Not So Scary Halloween

Today was Wensday, Halloween.

Halloween just so happened to be Zim's favorite holiday cause he would always come up with pranks that his parents don't know about. Tonight he was planning on sneaking out to put his doooom in action.

Zim was sitting at the table jotting down things to do on a piece of paper with a pen.

_''Things...To...Do..'' _He wrote. ''_ Steal eggs from the fridge and blame it on dad, buy orange paint...'' _He stopped writing and thought for a moment.

''_ Correction..buy RED paint, its more evil and bloody. '' _He smiled at his work. He grabbed his list and jumped from his sit excitidly.

Before he could do anything futhure the door slamed opened revealing a tall hodded figure dressed in black!

Zim jolted from shock and horror!

'' GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU CREEP! '' Zim screamed while throwing a chair at the scary figure.

The figure yelped out in pain. The chair crashed against the floor and the hooded man wobbled a bit and finally fell, making a sickening thud.

'' Now we'll see who you really are you freaky jolly man! '' Zim announced. He bended down before the figure and quickly threw the hood off and was surprised at who it was...

Zim yelled out in shock. '' DAD!? ''

Indeed. It was Spork. Moaning in pain.

Spork weakly coughed... '' _Call...*cough!* your mother *cough! cough!* ''_

Zim nodded and quickly phoned his mother.

_'' Hello? '' _His mother answered.

''Mom! Its me! the almighty zim! Dad's knocked out on the floor and he's probably spreading germs _all_ over the floor! So please hurry and come here! I COMMAAANNND YOOOUUU! '' He quickly hung up breathing heavily.

_5 minutes later..._

There was a knock on the door and Zim opened it...seeing that it wasn't his mother and just some fat Irken, he shut the door in their in face.

Another knock was herd and Zim opened the door seeing the same person...

'' Hi! '' The irken said, smiling and wavying.

Zim widened an eye. '' Who are you and what do you want fatty? '' He asked.

The irken slightly frowned. ''_Ahem.._Zim, its me, Scoodge? Don't ya remember me? ''

Zim dully blinked at him.

'' You know! Your best buddy! The one you walked on when someone in the hallway tripped me and you threw a can on my head...by the way that hurted. ''

Realization came across his face.

'' Oooh! Yes! I remember you now!...So what do you want!? '' He snapped, glaring at him.

Scoodge was smiling when his friend remembered but it went away when he yelled at him. '' Oh well um...I was just wondering if you wanted to - ''

'' WAIT A MINUTE! I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING! '' Zim yelled cutting him off.

'' ...what?..."

'' ...Eh...uh...I don't remember. ''

_Cricket sounds..._

Scoodge cleared his throat... '' Yes well...as I was saying I was wondering if maybe you would want to go trick or tricking with me tonight? '' He asked smiling hopefully.

'' Why? '' Zim asked.

Scoodge frowned. '' _Why?_ Its Halloween! Thats what you do on this holiday!...'' He yelled.

'' Yyyeeeesss but I'm asking why would I want to do it with you? And aren't we a little too old for trick or treating? That stuff is for eight year olds! ''

Scoodge stared at him. '' ...we are eight Zim...''

Zim stared at him. '' YOUR LIEING! '' He yelled and slammed the door in his face for the second time.

'' What a weirdo...whoever it was '' Zim spoke.

Later, Miyuki finally arrived home and was concerned for her husband. She carried him to the living and layed him on the couch.

He soon awoke.

He moaned and rubbed his head.

'' Oh maaaan...what just happened? All I remember is that I was just about to enter the kitchen until I was suddenly filled with agonizing pain! '' He said.

Miyuki entered just then with an icepack, she layed it on Sporks forehead.

She turned to Zim who was drawing a picture on the floor with flowers and rainbows...

'' What _did _happen Zim? '' She asked.

Zim looked up and replied...'' He fell. ''

Spork blinked, slowly letting it sink in... '' Make's sense...'' He layed back down on the couch and soon fell asleep for the night.

Miyuki cocked an eyebrow...'' _I guess so_...'' She replied slowly. '' Well its getting late, I'm pretty sure todays been a long day for all of us, so I'm gonna head to bed, you should to Zim. '' She said and started her way to her chambers.

'' Wait! '' Zim yelled getting her attention.

'' What about dad? '' He asked pointing towards the sleeping Irken.

'' Oh don't worry about him, he usually sleep walks back to bed...'' She said and left the room.

_'' Well I hope he sleep walks fast cause I gotta get to my pranking...'' _Zim thought.

_10 minutes later..._

Spork eventually started sleep walking to his bedroom and flopped down unto the sheets.

Zim tiptoed in the kitchen and quietly opened the fridge. He grabbed a carton of eggs and paint he found in the cobert. He layed them out on the table and painted then all red. He putted the now colored eggs back in the carton and quietly opened the door and soon left the property.

He was halfway down the block almost towards his target...the school.

But he was then suddently trampled and his back met the ground. Someone ran into him and was now laying on him.

His eyes were closed because of the pain he felt when his back was hit. He then opened his eyes and was met with blue Irken eyes!

It was Becky...

'' Oops, sorry! '' She said and quickly got off of him and held out a hand to help him up. He accepted and was soon standing staring at her in surprise.

'' What was that about? '' He asked.

She giggled, feeling a little bit embarrassed. '' Sorry...you see I haven't talked to Tak about not being friends with her and she just so happened to be out and she almost saw me, and I really wasn't ready to talk to her just yet so I ran, and well, you know the rest '' She explained.

'' Oh '' He said.

'' Ya..hey I was wondering, since your here and I don't want to be seen by Tak, do you think it would be ok to hang at your place for a bit till I know she's gone..?'' She asked hopefully.

Zim's eyes widened. _'' My house!? She wants to come to my almighty base!? Why am I excited about this?...'' _

'' Please? '' She asked, her face coming close to his, gazing in his eyes.

Zim gulped...

'' Uh..sure ok. I guess that'll be alright...'' He said softly.

She smiled. '' Thank you! '' She yelled and tightly hugged him and backed off as soon as she did.

Zim was shocked.

He pushed away of what just happened and smiled back. '' No problem I guess. ''

Zim lead her to his house, they were almost there when Becky grasped the egg carton.

'' Why were you carying this? '' She asked.

'' Uuuh...I was gonna make eggs...'' He lied.

She opened the carton. And she cocked an eyebrow.

'' Why are they red? '' She asked.

'' Chicken blood '' He quickly replied.

'' Ew! '' She yelled and shoved them back into his hands and started walking faster.

Zim followed. _'' Can't believe she bought that! '' _He thought smiling.

They arrived home. Zim showed her around the house after hiding the eggs in the trash. They watched t.v. together and soon got tired, before they knew it they both fell asleep. Becky's head was laying on Zim's shoulder and Zim's arm's were wraped around her.

They were both unaware of what was to come tomorrow...


	8. The Great Victory

The Great Victory

_The Next Morning..._

A horrified scream emitted from the house...

Zim's eye shot open and his body jerked back in the couch.

Miyuki was standing before him, but she wasn't staring wide eyed at him...

Zim blinked and looked down to find Becky in his arms, still asleep.

He suddenly realized the situation he was in.

He looked back up at Miyuki.

'' _Zim '' _Miyuki whispered.

''_ Yes oh so lovely mother that I hold dearly to my heart? '' _Zim whispered sweetly.

She glared at him at his kiss up. '' _What is_ **that**_ doing here and sleeping in your arms!? '' _She pointed to the sleeping Irken.

Zim gave a nervous chuckle . _'' Hehe..ya she's uh...a friend. You see she um...was outside the house looking for something that she lost or something...'' _He trailed off.

''_Ok. What exactly was she looking for and why did she end up __**falling asleep**__ on the couch instead of calling her __**parents**__ to come get her? '' _

Zim took a nervous gulp. _'' S-s-she she..was... ''_ Hesighed. _'' She's a girl I met in school we magically became friends like sickly happy Irkens we are and I snuck out of the house to give someones house a paintjob...and then we met on the sidewalk and she was hiding from her friend and we were both really tired for trying to be good little kiddies and fell asleep on the couch and turns out we both like to cuddle...'' _He explained.

She gave a heavy sigh.._ '' Ok Zim, I guess thats fine - waitwaitwaitwaitwait!...you snuck out last night? ''_ She asked. Giving him a pointed glare...Zim always hated those.

He blinked at her.

''_I don't know what your talking about...''_

_'' Zim!? Tell me the truth __**now!**__ Or so be it I will ground you till the end of __**time! ''**_Miyuki was beyond furious.

''_Ok ok ok! I did snuck out last night cause I wanted to egg someones house because it was halloween and that's just what your supposed to do on halloween ok!? THATS WHAT YOU DO! '' _He was completely spazzing and pulling at his anteenas.

Then there was a sudden tired groan, interepting the lovely argument.

Becky blinked open her bright blue eyes and saw Zim's and Miyuki's eyes were all on her...

'' ...is there something on my face? '' She asked running a hand over her face.

Miyuki motioned toward her son, signally to get her out of the house.

Zim sighed and moved his attention to Becky.

'' Becky I'm sorry but you accendently slept over here and I'm afraid you have to leave now...'' He said with a sad, soft tone.

She blinked at him then at his mom, fully understanding.

'' Oh, sorry, of corse I understand. I'll just leave now...'' She got up from the couch and headed toward the door.

The sound of the door opening and closing was soon herd and an awkward silence accured.

'' Zim ''

He looked up under her furious gaze...

'' Yes? '' He silently peeped.

'' I want you to get ready for school, I want you to _go_ to school...and I don't want you hanging around that Becky female ever again. '' She sternly ordered. She pointed towards his bedroom. '' Now _off_ '' She commanded.

'' Yes ma'am '' He said after nodding his head in confirmation.

He got off the couch and headed in his bedroom, got dress, grabbed his bookbag and left the house...

Miyuki sighed and sat on the couch, holding her head in her hands. Spork just then entered the room scratching his butt..

He looked at Miyuki and asked. '' What I miss? ''

* * *

Zim being Zim, he ignored his mother's last request.

Zim and Becky talked about everything that just happened, and Zim of course, being the genius that he is, suggested that they should both have a secret meeting place where nobody else goes anymore. Becky agreed to this, grinning happily.

They were both currently in the hallways alone during lunch, just chatting away.

Then they were rudely interepted by someone that they both didn't want to see...

''_Becky!? ''_ Someone yelled out.

Becky abrutly turned around and was shocked to see Tak standing behind, fuming in rage...

'' Oh, hi tak...'' Becky said.

Tak's left eye twitched...

'' Hi!? Hi!? Is that all you can say!? Why on _Irk_ are you talking to that _freak!? _And just let me tell you this before you answer that Becky! I've been told you and _Zim _have been talking and hanging out with each other quite often. Now why is that? '' She asked in a fake sweet voice.

Becky standed straight and stoof infront of Zim and glared staright at her. '' _Zim_ is no freak. He's my _friend_. And that's the reason why you've been hearing word about us hanging out and junk. And you know what Tak? '' She asked.

Tak eyes were now glaring into slits. ''_ What!? '' _She snapped.

'' Zim's been more of friend to me then you have ever been! In fact, you never were really my friend! All you cared about was popularity and about yourself! Your nothing but an ungrateful, selfcentered _jerk! '' _

That last saying seemed to be all Tak could take.

She raised her fist in the air was just about to punch Becky in the jaw.

Becky saw this and snapped her eyes shut and winced for the upcoming pain.

She waited...but nothing came.

She opened her eyes was shocked yet concerned at what she saw.

It appeared that Zim punched Tak in the jaw right before she could hit Becky, but it seemed that Tak punched Zim right back and he was now laying on the hallway floors grabbing his jaw between his hand...

'' Zim! '' Becky cried out and ran to Zim's side. Tak glared bitterly at the scene.

The school bell rang, signally the end of lunch break.

Becky quickly got Zim up and lead him to the nurses office before anyone could see him. Unfortunatly for Tak, the door shut closed before she could get in.

Tak turned around to see a school of Irkens staring at her with wide eyes.

'' Whoa Tak! Who did that to you!? '' Some random Irken called out.

She growled. '' It was the idiot _ZIM! _But I made sure to-''

'' Oh my tallest! Tak was beat up by a loser! '' Some female said.

Everyone started pointing and laughing at her misfortune.

Tak kept trying to tell them that she punched him back but they didn't believe it until they see it.

'' Fine! '' Tak yelled out against the lauging. '' I'll prove it to you! Zim's in the nurses office right now probably already bruising on the jaw, so when he comes out that should prove to you that I didn't let Zim get away with it! '' She declared, crossing her arms and smirking.

They all quieted down and looking towards the nursing office, waiting for Zim to come out.

Becky came out first with Zim following behind...not a signal scratch on his jaw!

Tak's eyes widened. '' But he-he-he I swear! I hit him! Don't you believe me!? '' She spluttered out to them.

Everyone began laughing again.

The second bell rang and they all hurried to their classes.

During math, Becky threw a note over to Zim.

The note read...

_I guess that make up I gave you worked nicely! It totally covered up that bruise and totally made Tak's life miserable!_

Zim giggled in evil glee..

He wrote back a reply and threw it back to Becky.

_I know...seeing Taks face and misery was pure blliisss...XD_

For the rest of the day Zim _and_ Becky soon became the popular ones in school. Zim was being praised for his violent behaivor towards Tak, and was extra praised when they herd about what Tak was going to do to Becky and what he did before she could.

Now Tak was declared the loser and bully throughout the entire school. Nobody liked her anyway, she always ordered people what to do and never even said a _thank you_ in return...

School soon ended and everyone gave friendly goodbyes to Zim and Becky.

Just when things were looking great for Zim, an unexpected phonecall for his parents were about to make things worse...


	9. Authors Note!

Hey guys. I came to tell you that I will no longer be writing my one and only story, A Tragic Tale, Of A Special Irken.

I have lost interest, mainly cause I wasn't really proud of it. Nor am I interested in writing now :/

But here's the goods news!

Someone else will be continueing the story for me, and don't worry, she's a great author!

Make sure to look for this person, Lexie Kamba.

She will be writing the rest of the story.

Thank you Lexi, and I wish you great luck on your work! I'll be sure to review it.

:)


	10. ADOPTION AN

**Hello People.**

**Sorry to those, who like this story and would like for me to continue, but I lost interest in said story.**

**So.**

**This is what I'm gonna do.**

**People who would like to continue this story for me...**

**Message me your amount of GOOD reviews from your previous stories.**

**The reason why?**

**It's to show me, how good your stories are. Which also shows how good of an author you are and it would show me that you would do good with this story.**

**So, this ''competition thing'' will continue for 5 days (no particular reason).**

**And whoever has the most GOOD REVIEWS, will get to continue my story.**

**I will let you know who gets to continue it, by adding an AUTHORS NOTE saying who won.**

**Good Luck :).**

**This competition wont start till Thursday 12 PM, my time. I live in Canada, New Brunswick.**


End file.
